Facilitate Copulation
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: From the Dalton verse by CP Coulter.  The plane ride back from New York.  Kurt and Blaine are enjoying being a couple finally.   The twins help them to keep things moving.  No one wants to wait that long again.


A/N: I was not going to write another fic. But then I was in acting class and we had to memorize fancy speak sentences. And Facilitate Copulation was one of them. Then we had to say them in certain situations. And it was as if you were a pilot over the intercom of a plane. And I thought of the tweedles and how they could fly a plane. and this was the result.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Dalton is not mine.

The plane ride back was relatively calm. Apparently the twins were able to fly the plane that they owned. No one thought to mention this to Kurt though.

David and Wes had put on headsets for some video game and Reed was listening to music while painting. Dwight was of course asleep so that left Blaine and Kurt to sit and talk. Kurt wasn't sure where the twins had gone, but also didn't really care. He was with Blaine and they were together. He was with his boyfriend. And he had just spent the past few days in New York. And he had shared his first kiss with his boyfriend in New York on the roof of an apartment on New Years.

Kurt smiled at said boyfriend and leaned over to give him a kiss. No one was paying attention and they were sort of hidden behind one of the other seats. Blaine responded and the kiss deepened.

_Attention passengers. We may be experiencing minor turbulence. Please stay seated._

Kurt ignored the voice on the intercom, even if it sounded vaguely familiar. Blaine stroking his teeth with his tongue was much more interesting. The voice on the intercom seemed to keep coming back, but Kurt ignored it.

_Facilitate copulation. Facilitate copulation. Facilitate copulation._

Blaine pulled back and listened to the intercom that kept repeating the same phrase.

_Facilitate copulation._ _Facilitate copulation_. _Facilitate copulation_.

Kurt stared at him dazed for a minute and then processed what he was hearing.

_Facilitate copulation. Facilitate copulation. Facilitate copulation_

They both turned bright red in embarrassment and then Blaine let go of Kurt standing up and yelling, "Evan! Ethan! Stop it!"

Cackling laughter was heard over the intercom. _"You didn't have to stop on our account. We really wanted you to Facilitate copulation. The sooner the better, we don't need a repeat on how long it took you two to get together."_

Blaine scowled and Kurt just put his head in his hands mortified. It wasn't like he didn't want to do those things with Blaine, he did, but they had just gotten together. And he didn't think he was quite ready for that yet.

Blaine came back over and sat down next to him, but not as close. "Well, I don't think anyone else noticed, but I'm sure the twins will tell them. There will be no peace in Windsor for us after this."

"There was peace in Windsor?" Kurt asked him coming out from behind his hands.

Blaine chuckled. They sat there in silence for a minute and then Blaine asked, "Well, would you like to facilitate copulation or do something else?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment and then smirked, "I wouldn't mind facilitating copulation, but this is not the time or place. I vote for a movie."

Blaine smiled. "Glad to know we think the same thing."

Kurt smiled back and went to put in a movie and cuddle next to Blaine.

"Did anything happen on the flight?" Dwight asked as they were getting off the plane.

"No, nothing unusual. Why?" Reed asked.

"I had a really scary dream of Kurt and Blaine making gay babies." Dwight admitted shuddering.

Kurt froze his mouth dropping open and his eyes going wide. Blaine's face turned bright red. David and Wes laughed and the twins high fived. Reed just shook his head.

"The twins were flying and saw Kurt and Blaine making out so used the intercom to tell them to facilitate copulation. They were saying it for five minutes before Kurt and Blaine heard and stopped." Reed explained.

"Wait, you guys just let them make out?" Dwight asked confused.

"I was painting and had my ipod on." Reed defended.

"We were playing a virtual reality game, had the helmets on." Wes explained.

"I still find it frightening that you two can fly a plane. And were flying one that I was on. I hate you all." Kurt said glaring.

"And one that you were making out and facilitating copulation with your boyfriend on." David reminded him.

Kurt scowled. Blaine just smiled and squeezed his hand before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. "They're all just jealous. I'm going to see my wonderful boyfriend everyday and have plenty of time to spend with him and facilitate copulation."

"There is no way I'm facilitating copulation at Dalton. Any of these crazies could walk in on us; I do not want the memory of my first time to be tainted by having a nerf gun fired at me." Kurt vehemently stated.

"You know, I always thought Kurt would bottom, but now I'm thinking it will be Blaine." Wes smugly said.

"Okay, this conversation is over. Let's go yes?" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine followed him to the car smiling.

"Oh yea, Blaine is totally the bottom." David agreed.


End file.
